The Monster Tamer's Handbook
by cartoonartist
Summary: Alison is a normal kid with a normal life but she can't explain the weird things that happen to her. Until she picks up a book from a library auction....
1. Chapter 1 The Handbook

A/N - I was just thinking of this story for a long time. I was also thinking of using Alison again because I'm very proud of this character.

In this story Alison is a normal girl who goes to a normal school and has normal friends. Sounds boring. But she picks up a book from a library auction and her life changes forever.

If you get confused, sorry for the confusion caused.

Chapter 1 - The Handbook

'Fifteen minutes till Library Auction starts. Please proceed to the auditorium.'

Alison Fuller was positively skipping when that was announced. "Come on, let's go already. I want to take a quick look at the books on the auction today." Her friends, Nadine and Nicole (twins) were struggling to keep up with their friend's enthusiasm. "Ali, let's slow down please."

"Yeah, not everyone is as excited about a book auction as you are." Alison laughed at her friends. "Besides Ali, why do you want to have more books. You have enough to start your own library." Indeed Alison was a great collector of books. She had more than anyone she ever knew. Her father encourages this and buys new books for Alison to read since she was able to walk. Alison had books in her bathroom, bedroom, under her pillow and under her shelves. Her room was entirely made out of books.

Back to the story, Alison , Nadine and Nicole were looking at the books that were on sale that day. Alison gave a sigh of happiness as her fingers scrolled down the piles of books like fingers on a piano. Her finger caught a book and pulled it out. It had a very dusty cover. Alison blew it, revealing a cover. "The Monster Tamer's Handbook?" Alison said to no one in particular, turning it round and round looking at it from all angles. Nadine and Nicole, distracted, came over. "Oh I've seen that book before. I took it home once. I couldn't even open it. It was like it had a lock on it. But I couldn't even find a lock. Everyone who borrowed it returned it the next day. No wonder they wanted to sell it. I won't buy it if I were you." Alison's natural book instinct kicked in. It was a challenge. And she can't resist a challenge. "It looks like a horror story to me. I try to read it. I don't have any of those in my collection." Her friends stared at her. open mouthed. "What, you're going to buy that book?" Nicole repeated. "It's a waste of money." her twin continued. Alison couldn't put her finger on it, she needed to buy that book. 'It's calling me, pick me up. All good books do that. Something tells me I need to buy it. So I am.'

A man stepped on stage with another man carting a wagon full of books. Alison sits down eagerly while Nicole and Nadine sits down between her. Alison looked eagerly up at the stage, her professional eyes scanning the wagon for the book she had her eyes on. The man pulled books up one by one. Dollars flew out of their wallets. Books were handed out.

After one hour, Nicole and Nadine each had a handful of books. Alison however, had none. Her hand was shaking with unusual impatience,her mouth cursing under her breath. The man drew his hand into the wagon. He pulled out - the Monster Tamer's handbook! Alison's hand changed and began shaking with excitement. "Alright, the Monster Tamer's Handbook, writer unknown. The beginning bid is...(sigh) two dollars." Alison looked around. Everyone was staring at the book with the look of disgust on their faces. Alison shrugged and raised her hand. "Two dollars, going once, going twice, Sold to this young lady. Wish you luck kid." Alison frowned and stood up to collect the book. She turned to her friends with her usual friendliness and together walked out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2 The Room of books

Chapter 2 - The room of books

Alison's POV

I ran home, waving to my friends before opening the door to my house. Hugging my parents, I rushed to my room and closed the door. I looked at my prize, the book falling limply on my hand. I sat on my bed opening the book. 'Huh, there's nothing to it. Maybe Nadine was exaggerating again.' My hands careful looked through page by page. 'Huh, this isn't a story, it's a encyclopedia. Tamers? Keepers? Monsters?'

My ming raced through as I was immediately absorbed into the book. I read every single page. Careful flipping each page. I read everything. Suddenly I glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. 'Thank god it's the summer holidays.' I muttered under my breath and turned to the next page, my eyes widening at the picture of a gruesome looking monster.

'Gorkas,

One of the most deadly creatures to walk our lands. Their leader the merciless Mangacat. Their powers of persuasion are deadly. Their shapeshifting powers are also very hard to make out but the best way to make them show their true face is to make them show their true face. The Tamers are at war with these deadly creatures and all we can hope is that they win.'

I placed the book on the table, laying on the bed and closed my eyes. Reading always seems to make me tired.

Suddenly I heard a voice. Someone's here. A burglar. I reached for my torch and the mace I keep under my bed. I crept out of my bed. There was nobody downstairs. I crept back up to my room. I saw a shape in the darkness running through my drawers. I screamed. The figure looked at and grabbed the handbook. "Hey, stop. I paid good money for that." I dropped my mace and ran after him into the darkness.

I ran into the fields nearby, following the man. He jumped of a nearby bank, I followed suit. But he wasn't there.

I sat down under a tree and tried to get some sleep. I was too tired to walk back home. The sun roses. I grumbled under my breath. Then I saw him again! That man. He was creeping up to a sleeping boy, holding a rock. He was about to throw the rock at the boy. "Watch out!" I screamed. The boy woke up and grinned at the man, shooting energy from his finger at him. I gasped. The man fell to the ground , revealing a hideous monster, a gorka. My mouth would not close. This is exactly like the handbook. More people showed up, shooting energy from their fingers. The gorka saw me and came up to me. "You, you ruined everything." He smiled. I felt weak. The Gorka's persuasion. I was about to faint. The gorka lifted his arm and hit me painfully in my left arm. I sworn I heard a crack. I tried not to break down on the incredible pain when somebody shot the gorka, releasing his grip on me. I looked up to see a blonde boy, with steam coming up from his fingers, a grin on his face. "Don't you know how to treat a lady?" the boy taunted , shooting the monster before shoving him in a can. He laid his eyes on me. I tensed. He came up to me. "Are you alright?" I nodded, before glancing at my bleeding arm. "Let's get you somewhere safe. By the way, I'm Tadduja Thaur. Teddy for short." I smiled. "I'm Alison. Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting the Tamers

Chapter 3 - Meeting the Tamers

Teddy had his arm on my shoulder. I couldn't help but whimper under the pain of my arm. Teddy smiled at me. And I smiled back. In my right arm, I held my book, priced away from the gorka's arm. Teddy started talking. "So what are you doing here Alison? I realized from the look on your face you're not used to this sort of thing." Alison paused. "Actually Teddy, I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I just got here." Teddy smiled. "But you saw that monster right?" I nodded. "Then you must have something special up your sleeve." I stared at him with an even bigger confused face but Teddy stopped looking at me. Soon we reach a campsite with more Tamers sitting there. Teddy has taken the time to explain everything.

"Mom, this is Alison. She was hit by the Gorka. Her arm's broken. Can you help her out?"

A lady smiled. "Oh course dear. Oh what a terrible thing. How's your arm dear? Teddy, get some plasters. My name is Johanna Thaur. It's so nice to meet you." I smiled. "My arm feels a little bit better. No need to trouble yourself." Johanna looked angry. "Nonsense. Your arm is broken! I need to trouble myself. Teddy where are those plasters? Never mind, he's probably off with Lay Mamery again. I'll get them myself." I stared at her. "Who's Lay Mamery?" I asked. "Another Tamer. Lovely girl. A nice one if I do say so myself." Johanna said while busing herself with the bandages.

Teddy smiled when he saw me again but his face fell when he saw my arm. "You okay?" I nodded. "Ali, this is Lay Mamery. Isn't she cute?" his voice rose with love and admiration while my face fell with the fact that my hero has already have a girlfriend. Lay came up to me with a superior look on her face. "Oh look. A keeper." I tried very hard to keep my temper in control. "Excuse me? I'm a Keeper? You barely know me. How do you know I'm not a Tamer like you?" Lay laughed at me. "Don't be stupid. Do you have the tone? Do you have ANY dom energy whatsoever? Don't think so. Someone here should separate the real thing from the wanna-bee's."

I stared at her with my mouth wide open. "What is her problem?" I said with my fist clenching as Lay walked away. "Don't know. Maybe she just jealous because you're just as pretty and smart as her." I blushed bright red. "I was going to say that she was born like that but that works too. (pause) You really think I'm as pretty as her?" I said with a small voice. It was Teddy's turn to go red. "Well," he said rubbing the back of his head in a very cute fashion. "You are smart and pretty and fun." he said in smaller voice. I smiled. Another boy and a girl came up. "Teddy, your mom wants you." I could have hugged them because if Teddy didn't stop staring at me I would have wet in my pants. "Be right with her. Oh Alison, this is Zick and Elena. They will look after you here. It's to dangerous for you to go back now. I'll see you later."

I waved shyly back at him as he walked away waving back. Elena came up. "If you like Teddy, you're weird. I never liked him. I always thought his ego was bigger than his head but if you like him, well I guess that he's not that bad." I didn't hear a word Elena said. I just kept looking at Teddy talking to his mom. I suddenly kicked myself mentally. "Oh right yeah whatever. By the way, how does everybody here know who I am?" Elena and Zick laughed. "You're Alison Fuller. The last of the Fuller clan. FYI you are a Tamer." I nearly fainted. "W..w..what?! I'm a Tamer? That can't be right. I was just joking with Lay, I'm not a Tamer." Teddy and Johanna came over. "That's right Alison. You're a Tamer. And just like any Tamer, you're going to help us win this war."


	4. Chapter 4 What in the World

Chapter 4 - What in the world?

I just kept staring with my mouth open. "I can't be a Tamer. I just can't. My parents aren't Tamers. How do you explain that?" Johanna came and took my book. "This is yours?" I nodded. "Yes but,.."

"And you could open it?" "Yes but what does that book have to do with anything?"

"Only a Tamer can open this book. Unlike any other handbook, it only opens when it feels the dom energy in a person." Still damn confused. I looked from Teddy to Elena to Zick to Lay. I felt like I was torn in half. On the bright side, it feels kind of nice to be a Tamer. All the things I've read is true. It feels nice to know what you read is true. On the dark side, I don't know anything about being a Tamer. And now I have to fight in a war? It's too much to take in. "I can't be a Tamer. I just can't." Teddy came up to me. "We know that it's a lot of news. I'll help you train. We all will help. I promise." That I smiled. It's nice to know I've got a friend.

Later Teddy and I were watching the sunset with Zick and Elena. "It's beautiful." I said to no one in particular. Teddy squeezed my hand and I snuggled down in his jacket. Zick and Elena were snickering at us but soon watched the sunset in peace. Lay came up with a disgusted face while looking at Teddy and me but it soon disappeared as she looked at the majestic sunset. No one can stay mad for long in front of the countryside sunset. Teddy stroked my hand and I gave him a hug. Soon the sun set, and we all walked back to camp.

Tomorrow ... my training begins.


	5. Chapter 5 Training? Yeah right part 1

Chapter 5 - Training? Piece of cake (yeah right(part 1)

I woke up to find Teddy standing over me. He had a ridiculous smirk on his face. I realized what he was staring at and covered myself with my blanket. His smirk disappear and a smile appeared. "I was wondering when you would realize that." I laughed. "GET OUT OF MY TENT! I'm going to change." Teddy's smile fell and a pout came. "Let me stay just for a little while..." I threw my pillow at him. "Out." He smiled as the pillow missed and left the tent. I grabbed my clothes and looked at my watch. Five in the morning. What's up with that? I walked out to see Keepers, Tamers all around the campsite. Johanna, Zob , Terrence and Teddy came towards. Teddy gave me a bowl of porridge which I ate with zest. "It's time for your training to start." My smile fell. Training right. Just what I need. To make a fool of myself in front of Teddy. I put my bowl down and left the camp with Johanna, Zob and Terrence, Teddy following close behind.

We reached a field where Zick , Elena , and Lay were standing there. I gulped and ran to the field. Johanna looked serious. "First, we practice agility. Zob, get the tennis balls." I, who was staring at Teddy's cute leather jacket, was brought back to Earth with a "Huh?". Johanna shook her head. " We are going to throw these tennis balls at you. All you have to do is to avoid them." I smiled. I was on the cheerleading team. This would be a piece of cake. "Let's do this." I said, with confidence in my voice. Johanna , Zob, and Terrence grabbed some balls and began throwing them. I began to jump and spin in the air showing the balls who's boss. Johanna nodded approvingly. "You're doing well." I was getting to cocky. Then I caught sight of Teddy, his hair blowing in the wind in this really cute fashion. I got lost in some daydreams and then felt a really painful ache on my leg. I fell to the ground with a bone breaking crush. Johanna stiffled laughs and walked towards me. "Do you know why I asked Teddy to stand at that spot where his hair will blow?" I shook my head. "It was to test your focus. And you failed. Get up." Teddy helped me stand. "Sorry girl. Zob paid me ten bucks to do that." I laughed and resumed stance and tried again.

(later)

Next we'll try the tone. Try it on Bombo here." I saw a very cuddly monster walking up to me holding a ... pair of shoes? I scratched my head but resumed my stance. Then I paused. Bombo was holding a pair of blue nike shoes. Blue Nike shoes. Well at least they didn't have a cotton butterfly sewn on the ... right shoe. They were my shoes!! Bombo lifted them up and placed them in his mouth. I panicked. "My best shoes!! _Give them back." _I said with a funny, high squeaky voice coming out of my mouth, the tone I think . Bombo shook his head and ran off. Time to resume plan B...

(later)

"You're not suppose to tackle the monster by the stomach and choke him till he gives you back whatever you want!!" Terrence was standing over me with a face that just screams 'Amateur.' I hung my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Guess my tone isn't as strong as I thought it was." Terrence looked at the sky. The sun was setting. Zick and Elena had to stop Bombo from crying. He shook his head. "Training will resume tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6 Training? Yeah right part 2

Chapter 6 - Training? Piece of Cake (yeah right (part 2)

Same routine the next day. I got up to find Teddy standing over me, with the same smirk. I threw another pillow at his face and pushed him out of my tent. Bombo smiled when he saw me. I smiled at him and apologized for the tackling and choking and whatnot. Zick and Elena smiled and we slapped high fives. Lay however, had been acting quite hostile but I was too happy to care. Teddy lead me to the same field and we resumed training.

Another monster came out, this one in chains. Chumba Bagingi, the showoff monster, as explained by Zick. My training this time was to stop Chumba from destroying everything within fifteen minutes. I started my stance. I took deep breaths. Chumba was released from his chains. Let the games begin.

IT WAS HELL. Not only did he listen to me, he broke my favourite watch trying to make it disappear. (putting it under a handkerchief and smashing it.) I was furious. Suddenly I stood still. A funny voice came out of my mouth. "Stop monster, for I am a monster Tamer and you must obey me." Chumba stopped. I tried to experiment. "Give me back my watch." Chumba grabbed the remains and dumped them on my lap. "Now... tap dance while...balancing on a rolling pin and ... eat a cake at the same time."

I won't say anything else. All I'll say is that Chumba has great balance. Terrence and Teddy smiled at me and Zick gave me a thumbs up.

Later I was trying to learn how to control my powers. The only thing is, I seem to not have any. I tried shooting lasers from my hand but nothing. Teddy kept assuring me that my powers will come soon. I just hope it does.

I tried again later, in the middle of the night. Teddy was with me, looking after me. I tried.

Nothing.

I must be the worst Tamer ever.

And if I'm the worst Tamer ever...

How can I fight in a war?


	7. Chapter 7 Heartfelt Emotions

Chapter 7 - Heartfelt emotions

Teddy and I were walking through a forest, chatting about each other. I learnt that he's one year older than me, likes cartoons (A/N fake info), and reading, sort of. Anyway, the more time I spent with him, the more I feel relaxed around him. The moonlight creates a pathway of light which shines on the pathway where we were walking. I felt sad and scared. I haven't heard from home for ages. My parents probably thought I've run away..

(meanwhile)

"What do you mean Alison's gone?" Mrs Fuller was screaming her head off. Mr Fuller was crying and Nicole and Nadine were sitting on the couch looking forlorn. Mrs Fuller broke down and cried. Nicole grabbed Nadine and began sobbing. Everyone was sobbing. Nicole tried to speak but stuttered , "Maybe it's because she... she... I don't know why she left. Why?" Everyone was miserable. Alison was miserable. She knew her parents were missing her and she missed them too. But she had to stay. And she doesn't know what's worse.

The fact that there's an empty hole in her heart that holds her friends and family...

Or that fact that if she dies in the war...

She'll never see them again.


	8. Chapter 8 Reassurance

Chapter 8 - Reassurance.

"Ali, Ali?" Teddy was walking, calling for me. "Where are you?" Teddy walked into my tent. I pulled a pillow on my face. I couldn't let him see my tear stained eyes. "Hey." Teddy said in a soft voice. That same soft voice is what Nicky (Nicole) uses to calm me down. Thinking about her made me cry again. Teddy hugged me and whispered, " Hey, everything's going to be okay." That made me push him away scream. "No, it's not okay. I'm not a Tamer. I don't think I'm even a Keeper and I'm never going to fight in a war... I'm a horrible Tamer. Tamers are suppose to be brave and not afraid to face their fears but I... can't do anything." I stood up. "I mean look at me. I'm just a girl. My parents... they would be so worried. And what if I die in the war. I'll never see them again." That did it. I started the waterworks. I felt a sword has been stabbed through my heart now that I confirmed my fears. Teddy looked ... no other word than clueless. It's like he doesn't know how to comfort a girl. But then he came over and hugged me, stroked my hair. " I know this is hard for you. but even though you're not good at it yet, you're a Tamer. And don't worry. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you."

Those words were so comforting. I smiled at Teddy. Then I looked into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. And my mind went black. He leaned forward. So did I. Suddenly, our lips touched. I never felt so blissful before. Then we broke apart. Teddy's face turned red. I still had a tingle from my first kiss. "Um ..." He said. "Let that be our little secret." I finished. He smiled. He kiss me again and left the tent. I did a little joyous whoop and threw myself to my mattress with a smile on my face.


	9. Chapter 9 Facing the truth

Chapter 9 - Facing the truth

"Well, that's the plan. We invade the Gorka camp tomorrow." Zobedja was repeating the plan to us Tamers and Keepers. Zick squeezed Elena's hand. I felt a squeeze. But not on my hand. In my stomach. I never felt this tense in my life. Teddy noticed this and tucked this in his brain for later. "Hey, what's up?" he said, sliding up to me.

"I want to see my parents again. Just one more time."

(later)

"Alison!! You're alright!!" I was smoldered by hugs and kisses from my friends and family. Johanna and Teddy smiled at this scene. Tears fell down my cheeks as I embraced my family. But there was something I needed to tell them. "Mom, Dad? I'm a Tamer." My mother looked confused while my father looked angry. "What do you mean?" Johanna stepped out. "Hello, good evening, my name is Johanna Thaur. I need to speak to you for a short while. I hope I am not bothering you." Johanna stepped into the next room with my parents while I embrace Nicole and Nadine. "My daughter's not going to any war. She's staying here with us!! She's not leaving this house again." A talk turned into a raging argument. I clutched Teddy's arm. "This girl has amazing abilities and you want to hide it from her. Corbin Fuller you knew of this girl's powers and yet you decided to 'protect' her."

"It's nothing special. It is a disease. My father was one and look at him now. Died to a ... a monster."

"This girl is willing to sacrifice herself for the safety of not only the monster world, but your world too. She's old enough to take care of herself. Corbin, even though you hated your father's power, we all know that you were just as proud of him as anyone else when he stood up to Mangacat like that."

There was a pause and a whisper.

Johanna came out with a smile on her face. My father came out and hugged me. "Make me proud. Take down that Gorka. For your old father." I smiled and hugged my family one more time. And I disappeared into the shadows along with Teddy and Johanna.

(Later)

"Just one more time please Teddy?"

" (sigh) Just focus. Thirtieth time's the charm."

I focused and aimed Suddenly a ray shot out of my hand. I gasped in surprise. Teddy smiled. "That , my friend is Dom energy. Congrats girl. You're finally a Tamer." I rushed towards him and gave him a hug. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I love him and I never wanted to let him go. But we had to as Teddy gently pushed me away and walked me back to the campsite.


	10. Chapter 10 Ambush!

Chapter 10 - Ambush!!

Teddy and I saw a flame in the distance. It kept flickering. It's getting bigger. BIGGER!! Suddenly we were surrounded by flames. Teddy pulled me to safety. We ran to the campsite to find it on fire. Tamers were fighting - Gorkas. They ambushed us. We ran to Zob's tent to await his command.

Zob was rubbing his head in frustration. "They did it. By George. Took us by surprise. Are we ready to fight?" This was it. I looked at everyone in the room. Zick and Elena were a bit scared, they can't hide it but stood firm. Lay, gave me an encouraging smile. Teddy took my hand. I knew there was a couple of things to do. But only one stood tall.

"Let's do this."

We rushed out. Dom energy firing everywhere. Elena, with her sharpened sword took down one Gorka with one quick swift of her blade. I smiled as I took down two Gorkas. I turned around. Lay was being followed by two Gorkas with a dagger.. "Look out Lay." I screamed. Lay turned around and took down the Gorkas with one quick blast. "Thanks kid." she said and ran away. I suppose that's the best praise I'll get from her.

Then it came. Dark Phantoms from all corners. I dodged their blasts and ran for cover. Teddy shot two dark phantoms but was submerged in red goo. "TEDDY!!" I screamed and shot the goo while dodging red blasts from the dark phantoms. I helped him up. "I guess we're even now." Teddy smiled. "I guess so too." We ran towards Zick who was single - handedly shooting five dark phantoms. I knew he wanted to get them himself but I know better. I shot two dark phantoms of his back and left the rest to him. He smiled at me and went back to shooting gorkas. We were doing well but as the number of Gorkas grew I knew we couldn't keep this up forever.


	11. Chapter 11 I'll always be with you

Chapter 11 - I'll always be with you

Tension grew in all the Tamers. Panic started. We fought as much as we could. But then Mangacat came into the scene. He was more powerful then I imagined. He killed two Tamers with the blast of this new hammer. He was heading towards Elena. Zick saw this and ran towards Elena. Just in a nick of time pushed Elena away from the hammer but he did not escape himself.

"Zick, are you okay? Why did you do that?" Zick looked up at Elena and knew this was it. "It's wasn't because I needed too. It was I wanted to. Elena Potato, I love you." Tears flowed down Elena's face. "I love you too." she whispered. And Zick died. Mangacat lifted the hammer to strike again. This time , Elena welcomed death.

I screamed at the sight of her two friends. I was standing there , petrified. Mangacat raised his hammer only to be shot by Teddy. "Ali get out of there." I woke up. "Teddy look out!" A shot of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Teddy on the back. He fell to the ground. I saw Mangacat behind him. His laugh. His horrible evil laugh. He did it. I felt hatred flowing through my veins. Suddenly all the dom energy rose up. Rays came from my body. "For everything you done Mangacat, you will pay now." I said , dom energy blasting everywhere, killing every gorka and dark phantoms vanished. I screamed. And all the energy was gone. I looked up. Mangacat was dead.

I rushed to Teddy. I lay him on my lap. "Ali.." he said weakly. I felt more and more of my energy being drained. I felt death approaching. "Alison Fuller. I love you and I'll always be with you." I cried lots of tears. "I love you too Teddy. And I'll always be with you too. Love would always be with us." We shared one more kiss. We broke apart.Teddy smiled and his eyes closed. I cried even more. But there was nothing to be done. Teddy was gone.

Death was approaching. I knew this was it. I lay myself on Teddy chest and let my eyes close. This was it. Life was being drained. Darkness crept around me. And soon. I was gone too.

(days later)

Many Tamers and Keepers were at the funeral home. On two stone slabs next to each other read :-

_ELENA POTATO_

_EZEKIEL ZICK_

_FRIENDS FOR LIFE._

_LOVERS TILL THE END._

Two more. Stood on the hill where Alison and Teddy watched the sunset. That one read :-

_ALISON FULLER_

_TADDUJA 'TEDDY' THAUR_

_HERO AND HEROINE_

_FRIENDS_

_LOVERS_

_REST IN PEACE._

And under those lines were their last words.

_Love would always be with us._

THE END


End file.
